This invention relates generally to carpenter""s or box levels employed in the construction trades for establishing a level (horizontal) reference line, or a plumb (vertical) reference line.
In the construction trades the need often arises to establish a reference line which is level or a reference line which is plumb and to this end various devices have been developed for establishing such reference lines. One of the most common devices for establishing a reference line is the carpenter""s level.
The carpenter""s level has at least one reference edge and one or more bubble vials for correctly aligning the reference edge along a true horizontal or vertical line. Carpenter""s levels are commonly available in various lengths ranging from about eight inches up to about forty-eight inches. While levels in the common range of lengths are suitable for most tasks, the need often arises for a level of extended length, such as a level of over forty-eight inches in length. Levels of extended length are not widely available and those which are available tend to be expensive on account of their unusual size. In addition, levels of extended length are unwieldy due to their size and present problems in transport and storage.
It is well-known that even though the carpenter""s level is a valuable and oftentimes costly tool, it is subject to the vicissitudes of use. Bumping and jarring in the course of everyday handling can cause the bubble vials of the level to become misaligned with respect of the reference edge, thereby degrading the accuracy of the level and ultimately its usefulness.
In view of the need for a level of extended length and versatility and the drawbacks associated with such levels as are presently known in the art and the for maintaining the accuracy of such a level, the inventor has developed the present invention.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a modular level for use in construction trades. The modular level comprises a master level and an auxiliary level which is releasably retainable to the master level so that the integrated assembly can function as a construction level and the master level and auxiliary level may be separated and individually used as construction levels.
The modular level comprises a master frame having opposed longitudinally spaced end portions and a central receptacle. Level vials are mounted to opposed end locations of the master vial at opposite sides of the central receptacle. The auxiliary level, which may have two level vials and a linear reference edge, is received in the receptacle. A retainer, such as a bolt, extends through the auxiliary level to releasably retain the level to the frame. The frame may comprise a plate having a threaded opening which threadably receives the bolt.
In one embodiment, the master level has a plumb vial and a longitudinally spaced horizontal level vial at opposite positions, and the auxiliary vial also has a plumb vial and a longitudinally spaced horizontal vial. When the auxiliary level is retained to the master level, all of the vials of the master level and the auxiliary level align. In one embodiment of the invention, each of the master and auxiliary levels has a box level configuration.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved level having an efficient construction which incorporates two levels into a single integrated unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved construction level having a multi-faceted capability and which is efficient to use and store.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tool which incorporates two levels into a single module for use in both integrated and separated modes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and the specification.